And suddenly I wanted to punch him into his damn perfect face
by Nimea
Summary: Dom Weasley always has been the rebel Wotter-girl. As she plans to become an auror after finishing Beauxbatons, she breaks the tradition of the "safe jobs" for the family girls. Returning to England with her best friend Marlyssa Greengrass, who desperately tries to find her father, there s a lot of drama to go through - but how bad can it be, when you conquer the world together!
1. Career plans and Veela charms

***author´s note***

**Hey guys :) This is my first english fanfiction, that I plan to continue and not quit after a couple of pages - I really hope, some of you will read and like it or at least review to help me improve this story. As already mentioned, English is not my mother tongue, so I´ll be very thankful for proofreading.**

**I am very excited to hear about your thoughts and opinions of this story - so don´t hesitate, but shoot! ;) Nimea**

**Disclaimer: I regrettably don´t own Harry Potter, but adorable J.K. Rowling does. Therefore any obeisance should be hers. Well, don´t hesitate, to pay homage to my work, but seriously - she´s the one as in "the one and only" ;)**

"Seriously, I can´t do that shit!"

Lyssa threw her pen against the wall and fell onto her stomach, now laying flat across my huge bed.

Her puppy-eyes made me grin.

"No way, honey. You know, that you have to write it by yourself."

I turned back to my own sheet, but gave up a minute later and popped myself next to her on the bed.

She pouted. "Why do we have to apply for these damn jobs? Why can´t they just… I don´t know, just accept us in the program?"

I laughed and messed up her hair, which turned into an angry red as a reply. Smoothing her hair out and turning it back into the silver blonde waves that would match my colour; she sat up again and looked at me with a funny expression.

"I really am not sure about this thing, Dom. I mean… a healer. I don´t know. Do you think it really fits me? It's always been my secret wish to be one, but on the other hand… I can´t imagine anybody expecting _me, _of all people, to become a mediwitch for a hospital..."

Her face was straight again and she looked concerned.

"Look Lys, why would people expect you to become a healer? You always tell them how you want to become something 'cool and adventurous'. Not that a job as a healer wasn´t cool, but I guess most people would expect you to become something like… a cursebreaker or a dragontamer." She tried to object, but I cut her off with a move of my hand. "What I´m trying to say is that you shouldn´t choose a career that others think would fit you. I am the only person who knows that you want to become a healer. And I say you should give it a shot. You shouldn´t turn yourself into the person other people think you are. Why don´t you show them who the real Marlyssa Greengrass is?"

She stayed silent for a whole minute, so I thought she wasn't going to respond.

Suddenly she smiled at me.

"You know what? I think you´re right."

"Of course I am, silly. I´m always right."

She laughed and threw a pillow into my direction, which I caught in midair.

"I am sure, you´ll be an extraordinary auror, Dom. Really."

That was my weak point. I pouted and my grin disappeared.

"Look Ly, I don´t know if I really should apply… I mean – my uncles won't just accept me into the program. My mama and grandma will give them hell, if they do. I should probably just give it up and become something else, like the other Wotter-girls. Something safe or boring…"

Her eyebrow was raised and she started to laugh uncontrolled. I glared at her and she laughed even harder.

"Dommie. Just listen to yourself – 'something safe and boring'?! Seriously? That´s not you hon. you always wanted to become an auror. It´s what you are meant to be and you know this just as good as I know it. Besides – you´re telling _me _to try and get into my dream career, but you´re completely unsure about your own. Now suck it up and write this damn application."

"Language, young lady."

She stuck out her tongue at me and grabbed her paper again, scribbling onto it frantically. I sighed and got up to collect her pen again and get another piece of parchment.

She suddenly looked at me with a wide grin.

"What is it, you crazy maniac?"

"What if you don´t apply for the job with your own name? I mean – your uncles aren´t aware all of your French family, are they?"

I didn´t get what she was saying so I raised an eyebrow.

"Just apply as male Dominique Delacour. Keep the rest, but change your gender and last name. If they invite you to present yourself, they can´t send you away because you are who they thought capable of the job. And if they try to give you hell for applying in a wrong name, you can simply say you didn´t want them to decide differently because of your relation to them – which is not even a lie."

I grinned and she winked at me.

"You witty girl – seriously, you should become a gangster. You would be awesome in finding excuses for what you do!"

She laughed and shoved me.

"Sweetheart, being best friends with the best auror to be, I don´t think I could pull criminal stuff off for very long…"

We both laughed and looked back at our parchment, where we finally wrote our applications, before leaving our dorm to have dinner with our friends.

They were waiting downstairs already, when we finally came down.

Tarik kissed me briefly, before taking my hand.

"Done with job applications already, babe?" He teased me.

I stuck out my tongue at him. He messed up my hair and I mock glared at him until he caressed my cheek and kissed me lovingly.

"Oww, get a room you two!"

Lys laughed at us, Marie and Elisé pretended to look offended, while Luke and Jerome wolf whistled and high fived each other.

Still laughing and giggling we sat down at our usual table.

"I just don´t understand how you can already know what you´ll do with your lives after we graduate!"

Zayn looked at Marie and we all rolled our eyes when she started the discussion again.

"Look sweetheart." He ignored her glare at her nickname and continued as if he hadn´t heard her. "There are some of us, who always had a dream job. So those of us who always did are now quite certain that they still want to do that job later."

She still glared at him for his way to talk to her, as he had pretended that she was a five year old.

"_Dear Zayn, _**_you _**might know that you want to become a quidditch player, but what about the ones who have no clue about their future at the moment? Like Elisé or Luke? Or take Dom for example!"

Elisé piped in, while shoveling a huge amount of potatoes onto her plate. "Actually I know what I want to do – I´m going to apply for a ministry job. My father assured me they needed some help in the départment de justice magic so I am going to start there in September. They don´t really require special NEWTs, only the average ones."

Luke nodded in agreement "I think, I won´t apply for anything until we´ve got our results. I mean – then I´ll know, how I did and what I can do with it."

Lys and I stayed quiet and just looked at each other meaningfully. Obviously the others didn´t notice, but Tarik squeezed my hand and looked at me quizzically. I just shook my head and smiled at him. Briefly there was a disapproving look on his face, until he turned back to his steak and stayed quiet.

The rest of our dinner went on with discussions about our future careers and talk about the upcoming exams. I had revised enough already – at least in my opinion – and was sure Ly and I would ace the exams. The others were very nervous about it anyway and so excused themselves to go to the library and do some more revision.

Tarik was walking me back to my dorm, when he suddenly pulled me into an empty classroom. I raised my eyebrow at him, but smirked at his expression. Slowly kissing him, I tangled my hands in his hair. He pressed me against the wall and one of his hands was traveling up my back, while the other was stroking my side.

When he suddenly pulled himself back, both of us were panting heavily.

"What is it, Dom? I always feel that you aren´t tell me something. Don´t you trust me?"

Suddenly feeling guilty, I pulled him closer again and hungrily kissed him again, until he pushed me away once more.

I simply couldn´t tell him, that I would leave France and would move back to England, so I pressed my body against his and lied in a seductive voice "I just miss you, honey. We barely spend any time together since we both are always learning and revising. I miss our alone time."

I gave my voice a rough tune at my last words and pressed myself against him even harder. He moaned and responded by kissing me hungrily and exploring my skin with his hands impatiently. I knew I had bought some more time until I would eventually have to tell him, but at the moment I didn´t care. I simply allowed myself to get lost in the moment.

I could feel my Veela genes take over and Tarik didn´t hold back anymore either, and hurriedly pulled off his shirt.

After we were done I was leaning against the wall, panting heavily. Tarik was panting as well, pulling his shirt back on and helping me to button up my dress again.

The short skirts with the blouses were something I had always envied my cousin Lily for. My dress was light blue and there were buttons from the neck to the knees.

When we both were dressed up again, my boyfriend tried to smooth out his hair, while mine laid perfectly as every time – it's an advantage to have the most of the Veela genes in your family. Holding hands, we went back to the common room where Ly was waiting, sitting on Luke´s lap and playing with his hair.

She grinned when we entered the room and said in a very high and embarrassed voice, "Oh my goodness, Tarik, your shirt is still unbuttoned at the top – what did she _do _to you?!"

He looked down at his shirt hurriedly, while Ly and I giggled amused. His shirt was perfectly fine, but he blushed nevertheless.

"You shouldn´t believe a word she says, darling – you know that she´s crazy."

She stuck out her tongue at me and started to draw shapes on Luke´s chest, while his hands traveled up her legs.

I coughed a "tramp" loudly and she stuck out her tongue again.

"Bite me, Dom. Not my fault that you chose to stick to one guy…" She then turned back to Luke and straddled his lap.

I was glad that the common room was deserted, except for the four of us. I pulled Tarik down on one of the sofas and cuddled into his chest. He was stroking my back, when our friends returned from the library.

Rolling their eyes at Luke and Ly, they joined us again talking about exams and our futures.

When Jerome mentioned, that he was thinking about becoming a curse breaker in Egypt, the others became all excited and nearly pushed him to write an application right away.

Suddenly it was Marie who looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"So Dom, what are you going to do? Any career plans? Or are you still uncertain like the rest of us mortals?" With that she shot Luke a look, who – still kissing Ly – didn´t even notice.

I felt Tarik´s eyes on me and cuddled even closer into his chest to Veela charm him and let the upcoming topic drop without digging into it too much. Simply shrugging my shoulders, I almost whispered my response, carefully observing their reactions.

"Well, I thought about… maybe becoming an auror."

It was quiet for a second and I knew that Ly was checking their reactions as well.

Then Elisé looked at me with a smile.

"I think, that sounds like a brilliant idea – you´re gorgeous at charms, defense, transfiguration, and you ace any sport you give a try. The ministère will gain a very capable new member!"

The others smiled and nodded in agreement, but didn´t object and I was tempted to loosen my Veela control on Tarik, but I was too afraid of his reaction as to do so.

So, I let the moment pass and ignored the guilty feeling about lying to Tarik. When I couldn´t suppress it any longer, I got up and told the others I was going to sleep. They said they would stay a little longer, but Ly got up and joined me.

The moonlight shone into our dorm and my best friend was already lying in her bed while I still stood in front of our basin, brushing my teeth.

"So, what is it sweets?"

I looked at her with narrowed eyes and she arched an eyebrow.

"You know that you can´t hide stuff from me, so spill!"

I knew she was right, so I tried to explain while still brushing my teeth.

"Fffarrriqu foum oup, fat fomepfing ifff ouppp."

She looked at me as if I was crazy. "I didn´t catch that bit…"

Rinsing my mouth, I repeated, "Tarik found out that something is up."

"Oh. So you decided to distract his mind by using your Veela genes and having wild sex with him in an empty classroom."

I knew that it was no question so I just threw myself onto her bed and stole her blanket.

"You know Dom, I don´t think you should always solve your relationship problems with random sex and your Veela charms."

I didn´t say anything again, so she gave up and hugged me until she joined me under her blanket.

Two students share a bedroom in Beauxbatons. The dormitories contained two wide beds with light blue sheets, two huge closets, two desks, and a big bookshelf. The room was hold in light silver, the furniture was white, and there were blue cushions and accents everywhere.

As the beds were huge, Ly and I had always shared one since our first night in Beauxbatons, where both of us had been homesick.

She was my very best friend back from the first day, where she had punched a boy for checking me out and looking at me 'like I was a piece of meat'.

Being a metamorphmagus, she too had understood how it felt to be different I did because of my Veela genes. Since then, she often wore her hair in the same shade of my silvery blonde.

When she came to Shell cottage with me during our summer break, people would often assume we were sisters and we loved to make fun of them. She would change her looks into mine and we would tell everybody she was my returned lost twin. My grandma loved her as if she was her own grandchild and Ly loved to return to my family instead of to her mother.

Astoria Greengrass was a selfish woman, who had married a strict man with a black moustache. Ly hated her stepfather, but her mother had never told her who her real father was. The one time she had asked for him, she´d gotten arrested for a week and her mother didn´t talk to her in days.

She´d never asked again.

Her voice pulled me back into present, when she looked at me curiously in the dark.

"So, you didn´t tell him you´ll return to England?"

I shook my head and bit my lip.

She exhaled loudly, but her voice wasn´t accusing. That was our unspoken rule – we would always take each others´ side and be there for each other.

"You know, I think the sooner he knows the better. If you tell him now, he still can decide to get a job in England as well."

I kept silent again.

She raised her brow.

"You don´t want him to join you in England? Hon, you really should tell him and break up with him if you don´t want to stay with him."

I nodded and closed my eyes briefly.

"I will eventually. But I can´t do it before our exams. You know how he´ll react. I can´t be the reason for him spoiling his future."

She nodded and closed her eyes and then grinned when I did.

"Besides… you´ll keep him for another couple of months as he´s just too easily persuaded into having very good sex with you!"

We both laughed for a whole minute, before our giggles died into content sighs. Like every night, Ly took my hand and cuddled into my sight.

Her head resting on my shoulder, she sighed and whispered, "These are our last holidays, Dom. The last ones of our lives. I´m afraid of the times to come. Everybody will go their own path and nothing will stay the same. We´ll go to England and start our futures; you´ll go into auror training and I´ll become a healer." She stayed silent, before she added hardly audible, "I´m afraid, nothing will stay the same."

Again it was silent for a second. Then, I hugged her tightly, interlocking our fingers again.

"Ly, of course there´ll be a lot of changes and we won't see each other as much as we do now. But it will be alright – we'll move into a flat together and you know that my family has adopted you as one of the Wotter-girls."

Pushing her bangs out of her face, I locked my ice blue eyes with her winter grey ones, before whispering my last words for this night.

"Sweetheart, there'll always be changes… but in times we're afraid, we can always find hope in one truth. One thing will always stay the same. I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me, so what could ever happen to be afraid of?!"

With a smile on our faces the two of us fell asleep, clinging to our promise, the one we´d made at our first day of school – nearly seven years ago.

*** author´s note ***

**Hey guys,**

**What do you think? As already said, I plan to continue this story, so I´m very excited to hear, how (and if) you liked it. Again: Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, this is not my mother tongue, what doesn´t mean that you shouldn´t correct me. In fact I´m happy to correct any mistakes that you found…**

**Thank you already for hopefully many reviews ;)) and a special thanks to MissPotter94, who helped me straight this idea out and get a plot into my head :D (Btw, she´s amazing, so check out her stories, they´re AWESOME!)**

**Thank you as well to speedsONEandONLY - I know, what misspotter94 sees in you ;) Seriously: Thank you a lot, it´s awesome of you to beta me :))  
I hope, we´ll work together for a while :)  
**

**Please keep reading,**

**Nimea**


	2. Examday or how to calm your nerves

***** author´s note *****

**Hey there :)**

**Here´s chapter2, so I won´t occupy your Attention any longer - have fun :)**

**Nimea**

When I woke up at my exam's morning, I knew, it was way too early to get up.

As I was certain I wouldn´t fall asleep anymore, but simply lay awake and panic because of the upcoming day, I got up and dressed quickly.

I was very happy about Beauxbatons´ rule about school uniforms on exam days: seventh and fifth years were allowed to wear whatever they liked when taking their specific exams for graduation.

When we´d been in fifth year, we all were still very anxious about our appearance and about what the older students would think if we wore just anything. Therefore nearly all of us had worn school uniforms or had dressed up, as if it was a competition.

On our first exam Ly and I had worn similar jeans-dungarees with colorful shirts underneath and white heels.

It had been a really stupid idea.

On this particular day we had promised, in our seventh year when there was nobody older than us left, we´d just wear something comfortable.

Sitting on a chair for six hours was not really nice when you wore jeans so I grabbed a pair of joggers and my favorite t-shirt of James´ quidditch team – the Tutshill Tornados, second best team after the Holy Head Harpies, in my opinion.

I pulled up my hair in a quick ponytail and slipped in some Nike-sneakers. (Seriously, the most comfortable shoes on the planet…)

Looking back at still sleeping Ly, I quietly snuck out and made my way to the kitchens.

It was about five o´clock in the morning so I didn´t even bother to check the dining hall – it of course would be deserted, there were not many early birds in the castle. Besides, I wasn´t really hungry yet, but there was only one occupation that would calm my upcoming nervousness: Baking.

Peaking into the kitchen, I was greeted by several house elves immediately.

"Oui, Mizzz Weazzzleee. What a woooonderfuuuul morneeeng. Comeeen' to uzz for a bakeeen sezzzion?"

I nodded and hugged Tulipe - my favorite house elf – briefly before making my way to the worktop.

Taking out what I´d need I buzzed an old nursery rhyme under my breath.

The house elves left me alone, as we had worked next to each other for hundreds of times already. They picked up the tune nevertheless and soon the whole kitchen was bumbling "Bayouchki, bayou".

While making the egg whisk churn 5 eggs, 200 gr. sugar and 200 by itself with a flick of my wand, I chopped 200 gr. almonds and 200 gr. chocolate. After stirring it in with another short spell and adding 80 gr. of flour, I poured the dough on a baking sheet and put it into the oven.

Dropping myself on the worktop, I watched the elves for some good 20 minutes, before taking the cake out of the oven.

After I made sure that every elf who wanted to try some got a piece of cake, I draped the rest on a big plate and walked back into my dorm to tease Ly awake with the smell of fresh chocolate bread.

The second the flavor touched her nose, she shot up and looked at me with bright eyes.

"CHOCOLATE BREAD!"

Likety-split she jumped off the bed and grabbed a piece of cake. I laughed and put the plate down next to her, turning to her closet to pick her something to wear.

She was still tugging in when I tossed her some joggers and her favorite sweater. Dressing with one arm and eating with the other, she mumbled with a still full mouth, "Dom, I lofff yoaa bakin´ habbib, when youaa nervouppf."

I shook my head laughing and grabbed both of our bags with stuff for the exams.

"Seriously Ly, respective of your eating habits, you´re more Weasleyish than I am."

She tried to stick out her tongue, but decided against it and bit into another piece of cake instead.

When we reached the common room, Luke and Zayn immediately cheered and tried to grab a piece of cake as well.

Ly, who obviously didn´t want to share, tried to hold the plate above her head to prevent the boys from stealing any of it.

We all were laughing, while going down to the dining hall – well, except for Ly, who was sulking over a lost piece of cake to each of our group.

Tarik had sat himself next to me and held my hand during breakfast. I had shared a brief look with Ly, but didn´t say anything and instead tried to relax into his side.

When we heard the first bell, signal for fifth and seventh years to make their way over to the classrooms where the exams would take place, everybody got really nervous.

Elisé started to babble without a pause, Ly ate about three pieces of cake in two minutes, Marie looked as if she was going to faint. Zayn was biting his lip, which was already bleeding, and Luke and Jerome where discussing something about the Goblin war.

Tarik was holding my hand so tight, that I thought my fingers would break in an instant – I was quite happy about it not being my right hand with which I would have to write an essay for six hours.

When we were standing in front of our classroom, everybody got quiet. I turned around to my boyfriend, placing my arms around his waist and absorbing his special calming scent. My forehead was resting against his chest and he had his chin on top of my head.

Tuning out the others, I concentrated on his steady heartbeat. I knew that he was doing the same. Our breathing was in tune with each other´s, all I felt was him.

My mind digressed back to the times when we started dating. It had been in our fifth year at the summer masquerade ball right before summer holidays. We had always been good friends, until he had asked me out and I had said yes – having a huge crush on him.

He had been the first of the boys in our year to go through a change of voice. My knees had mellowed every time he had spoken in his dark and lightly bleakly voice. His dark hair and his blue eyes had always made him one of the most attractive boys in our year, although most of Beauxbatons´ students looked acceptable at least.

Still, nobody could deny his good looks – his mother was an Algerian with dark, soft skin, long eyelashes and silky black hair.

His father was a French quidditch player and Tarik had obviously inherited his build and his piercing blue eye colour. What – combined with his mother´s hair, dark tan and beautiful eyes – made him a really hot guy.

I felt his hands on my waist and suddenly felt guilty for not telling him about my absence of feelings.

It seemed so long ago, that my stomach had tickled with butterflies when I looked at him. But then again, I still felt safe and comfortable around him. Only the excitement of love was missing.

Reaching up on my toes to place a kiss on his nose, I realized that we had stopped arguing long ago – whenever it felt as if he would disagree with me, I used my Veela charms to get what I want. I felt horrible and had to clear my mind with three calming breaths, because I felt my temper rise and my palms start to glow.

These exams were important.

We needed to focus – I needed to focus, to get my scores for auror training. My job application had been sent away weeks ago, but I needed my scores to finally get accepted into the program.

One brief look to Ly and I knew that we were thinking about the same thing: This was it – this was, what would finally decide, whether we´d get a chance or not. And it was in our own hands.

I stepped back from Tarik, straightened my shoulders and was the first student to enter the classroom.

"Seriously – I can´t believe, it was that easy!" Ly stretched her shoulders and sat back on the sofa, popping up her legs on Zayn's lap.

He immediately started to massage her calves and Luke laughed out loud.

"Man, you´re whipped – seriously, she doesn´t even call you her boyfriend and you still tail her like a dog."

Zayn´s look was dark and he mumbled under his breath "At least she´s **aware **of my feelings," with a brief look to Elisé.

That shut the blond guy up and he pretended to search for something in his bag.

I rolled my eyes and grinned over Elisé´s confused look. She really was beautiful – her dark brown hair fell to the middle of her back in soft waves, doe-like big, brown eyes with long eyelashes, and a noble light skin.

Her best friend Marie, who was sitting at her feet her back resting against El´s legs, was her complete opposite.

She had cherry-red dyed hair that were cut in a bob and stood in every direction. Her eyes were a light grey and always blazed with mischief and marvelous ideas.

While Elisé was shy and well behaved (at least when she was sober) you couldn´t find a better prankster and tomboy at Beauxbatons than Marie.

Nobody understood how she still was in a relationship with a former student, Simeon Scavignon, who was working for Lacraixs´ - the French national bank.

"I don´t think it was easy – I found it quite hard actually," Marie chipped in my thoughts and soon everybody was discussing today´s exams – defense contre point magie - our second last one.

Wanting to become an auror, I had been quite pleased at how easy I had found the exam and how simple I had managed the practical part.

Feeling Tarik´s fingers in my hair, I relaxed into his side.

I felt as if I could really use some alone time, so I tried to give him a private look, but failed as he was engaged in a conversation with his best mate Zayn, who still was massaging Ly´s feet.

Slightly pouting, I sent some sparks of Veela charm over to him. Which accidently charmed Jerome a bit as well, who seemed a bit confused by the sudden affection towards me.

Being gay, he probably wasn´t used to the feeling of impatient desire for one of his female friends.

I winked at him apologetic and drew a pattern on my boyfriend´s chest. It only took about twenty seconds, until he excused himself and left the room – not without a loving look into my direction.

I saw Ly silently form the word 'bitch' with her lips, but I ignored her and left the others about two minutes after Tarik.

Of course he was waiting outside.

Leaning against the wall relaxed, he surely was quite a sight. I felt desire rise in my stomach, when my eyes traveled from his face to his toned body and back to his eyes, where his own lust glittered obviously.

I was by his side within a minute and threw my arms around his neck.

He picked me up easily and carried me into a broom cupboard that somehow had appeared out of nowhere.

Sometimes I was glad that Beauxbatons was founded by some Veela descendants, who obviously knew what Veela blood could do to you.

Pressed against Tarik´s chest, I could feel his muscles and felt his fragrance coating me alluringly. His hands travelled from my hips to my lower back and his tongue explored my mouth with the perfect balance of caution and lust.

He hadn´t been the first guy I had slept with when we got together, but I hadn´t been his first either and he really knew what he was doing.

Shivering slightly when he kissed my neck, I moaned softly and grabbed hold of his shoulders to stay on my feet.

Immediately sensing my weakness, my boyfriend lifted me up and pinned me against the back of the cupboard with his muscular body.

When I finally felt him inside me, I had to pull myself together, to not scream out loud.

Instead I grabbed hold of his shoulders tighter and silenced my loud moan against his skin. He sharply pulled in his breath, when my teeth scraped over his sensitive neck.

Both of us were panting heavily, when he pulled back and we collapsed to the ground together.

He pulled me on his lap and started stroking my sides gently.

Nuzzling into my neck, he kissed me after each word, when he whispered, "I love you, Dom. Please don´t leave me. Ever."

Brilliant. I had some drama to come.

***** author´s note *****

**Hey guys :)** **I´m back, sorry it took quite a while ;)** **So, this is second chapter. It got shorter than I first intended, but I felt like this was the perfect ending, so I promise chapter 3 will be longer ;)** **I hope, you´ll continue reading.**

**Please leave me a Review to give me Feedback?** **Btw - thanks to misspotter94 and kit0006 for your comments :)**

**Thanks a huge lot to speedsONEandONLY again :) I´m very happy about your corrections and it´s great to have you read my stuff over :)).**

**Hope we´ll hear of each other soon (you can always PM me, if you´re curious about anything ;))**

**Nimea :)**


	3. Time to say goodbye?

***** author´s note *****

**Hey guys :) Here´s chapter three :) We´re finally getting somewhere and I promise you, that they´ll be in England within the next chapters.**

**The French inroduction part is as good as over ;)**

**I hope, you lot like this - please let me know, what you think. But for now: Have fun ;)**

It was Friday, 28th June, when we all prepared to leave Beauxbatons behind us. Ly and I had already packed our trunks and were now wandering around the school, to mesmerize our favorite places.

We had already visited the crystal clear lake and had been to the stables with the pigmy-Abraxian horses.

Well, that had been Ly´s wish, I hated the ponies.

I really liked horses and was comfortable with riding at home, but this special breed had always given me a headache. I once overheard our riding teacher Professeur Gagnier tell our headmistress, how Abraxian horses and the special breed of the pigmy Abraxians, as she always used to call them, hated Veelas and vice versa.

I never understood how they would be called "pigmy horses" – after all, they were just as big as any non magical horse.

On the other hand it was obvious that they were tiny, if compared to the huge golden monsters which were pulling the school carriage every year.

The traditional last ride in the flying horse carriage was nothing, I really looked forward to and I had already tried to persuade Ly to brew me a calming solution, but she didn´t give in to my begging.

While still pouting about our visit to the stables, I quietly walked to the forest with my best friend. The trees were willows and were dancing in a light summer breeze, when we arrived.

They looked marvelous – hundreds of years old and still beautiful as they brandished their long branches through the light blue sky. The whispers of the fresh green leaves made me close my eyes and take a deep breath.

The forest had always been one of my favorite places and I had always found the huge trees comforting.

Lily had shown me pictures of the Forbidden Forest and I had once again been glad, to attend Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts: Her forest didn´t seem comforting, but simply frightening.

Leaning against one of the old stems, I inhaled the scent of the magical trees for one last time. I could feel my wand vibrating swiftly in my pocket, it was aware of the surrounding wood as well. Mister Ollivander, the wandmaker my parents, uncles and aunts had gotten their wand from, had once told me a story about the beauty of the French forests.

Remembering, how I had set on his old, bony knee as a small child, I suppressed a laugh, to not disturb Ly in her memories.

It seemed like it had been yesterday, that he´d told me, how he had travelled the world years ago, searching for the perfect wood for wands.

As if he was still sitting next to me, I could hear the old man´s coarse voice.

_"Ah yes, Miss Dominique. The Forest of Beauxbatons. One of the most beautiful places in this world, I suppose. There´s not the perfect wood for a wand, instead the combination of wood, core, and owner is what makes the wand so special. As a matter of fact, I can say, that the place of the wand´s tree does coin the wand as well. If you take your mother´s wand for an example: Her wand´s core contains of Veela hair, to be precise, one wisp of hair of her grandmother. But only in combination with the pure rosewood can this wand be tamed. I assume the rosebush, her wand was a part of, is to be found at a very peaceful place._

_So, if you take an unpredictable and very temperamental core, you need a lovely and very stable wood to tame it._

_Personally I like to think, that a beautiful and peaceful place for a magical tree is perfect to find a wood for a really powerful wand, which though will be in balance. Anyway, I lost my story… we were talking about…"_

I could still picture him falling asleep in the middle of his sentence. As a child, I had never dared to wake him up. The old man´s tales had always fascinated me and I loved the stories about the wand's own power.

Caressing the bark of the willow I was leaning against, I could feel a powerful strength pulsate through the tree. It was Beauxbatons very own magic that also could be found in this forest.

I never was completely sure whether it was the forest, giving its magic to the school or the other way round. Probably the first Veela-descendants had chosen this place for its magic within the area. The magic of the pupils, teachers, and school and the forest maybe influenced and strengthened each other.

At least this was my theory.

Fondling my wand, I felt a heat escaping it. I took it out of my pocket and sat myself down at the tree I was leaning against. Some light blue sparks escaped my wand and suddenly I understood what Ollivander had always tried to teach me.

A wand has its own life, its own thoughts and feelings.

And I knew that my wand had recognized its former place of being. I knew that my wand had recognized Beauxbatons´ forest as its home forest and suddenly I smiled. I had always loved this school, no matter how many pranks and stupid things Ly and I had done – Beauxbatons was a part of me. But now, that I had to leave it for good, it had given me one last gift: The awareness, that no matter where I was, I´d always have a piece of Beauxbatons with me.

Still smiling, I walked back to Ly, who had waited at the forests´ entrance and replied my smile happily.

I suddenly felt how I could contentedly leave Beauxbatons now. I was at peace with this place. With my former home. At peace and ready to return to England.

"Miss Dominique Weasley."

I gulped before making my way to the front of the stage.

Our headmistress shook my hand and smiled fondly, when she handed me my results.

She winked at me when adding: "I guess you were one person to impress us all – if only knowing about your academic achievements nobody would expect you to be one of the biggest pranksters this school has ever seen. Beauxbatons will lose one of her best students of all time, but at the same time one of the worst troublemakers. Still I am sure not to lie, when saying that we teachers will miss you – although we might have some quieter nights once you have gone."

The audience laughed cordially and I couldn´t hold back a response.

Grinning broadly I magnified my voice as well to reply, "Well, Madame. If you´re so sure about missing our future pranks, I can appease you. It will only take two years until my dear cousins Antoinette Appoline and Ninon Mystique will grace this place. Although they´re without the Weasley-genes, I can assure you, that they´ll give you some restless nights as well."

Again the audience laughed and headmistress Leroye was the one to laugh loudest.

I stepped back to the other students, who had already received their results and took a calming breath when looking to my friends.

Ly´s whisper next to me didn´t really help. "This is it, Dom. We´re nearly done… you know what it means – it´s the last ride. The very last one."

I swallowed hard and surprisingly had to blink away a couple of tears.

Taking her hand, I could feel how tense she was as well.

No matter how much we had despised this school with its strict rules sometimes… we had still grown very fond of it. And we sure as hell didn´t want to leave our friends.

I could spot my parents in the audience. My father had his arm around my mama, caressing her shoulder, while she was crying soundlessly into his side.

My sister was sitting next to them, untouchable in her beauty and looking perfect like a Barbie-princess. She seemed not to even notice what was going on around her – it looked like she was too good to care.

My little brother on the other hand sat next to my parents on the other side. He grinned at me broadly and his smile was infecting. With a brief look to my parents, he mimed to gag into his lap, which nearly made me laugh out loud.

With a cheeky wink at me, he gave me a thumbs-up and nodded once, saying I should pay attention.

I still grinned and it felt like the whole ceremony flew by like a dream. All of us went outside, being escorted by our friends and families.

There it was, waiting in its pure beauty.

The huge horse-carriage, that always brought us to school from our first year on.

It looked like a Cinderella-carriage and I couldn´t help but shudder at the thought of trusting the golden monsters in front of it.

Holy Jumping Josephine, how I loathed this beasts – probably one of the only things I wouldn´t miss in the future.

I could make out Ly´s grin, as she knew exactly what I was going through – she always had found it hilarious how scared I was of these… animals.

Well, not scared of course.

She thought, I was scared, but it was more like a native protective mechanism – seriously. Would any sane person put only a toe into a carriage, pulled by _golden flying horses_?! No!

At my mother and sisters´ wrinkled noses, I could easily see their dislike of the brute.

Gorgeous. My last ride and I had the feeling that we would die at this one.

I closed my eyes for a second before stepping into the huge pumpkin-like chariot.

When the last student had sat down, we all leaned out of the window, waving goodbye to our guests.

Then the cart raised and soon we were above the clouds, overlooking the beautiful landscape for the last time.

Turning to my friends surrounding me, I felt tears rise in my eyes again.

Elisé padded my knee with also wet eyes and we sat there in silence for a couple of minutes.

When we finally had over flown the mountains patronizing Beauxbatons, Luke rose to speak. "Look guys. I know, it´s sad and everything, but we have to see both sides of this ending. Of course, we´ll not go back for quite a time… or maybe ever, but we are done with school now!

Our real life begins – the world is open for us.

We can go and do whatever we like, become what we always dreamed to be.

This might be the ending to an important step in our life – but it is the beginning to a just as important one as well.

And just because we won´t live together anymore, doesn´t mean, that we´ll never see each other again. We´re still friends… right?"

Everybody managed a smile and nodded in agreement.

In the end it was Jerome, who was the first to grin broadly. "I agree with Lucky. And I think… we should enjoy the end of our school tonight at the anniversary party!"

That brought the huge grins back to our faces eventually.

While everybody was talking excitedly, Ly leaned in to me and whispered into my ear "Well, I´m really excited to see what´ll happen with Luke and Ell tonight – they´re perfect for each other. I've been literally waiting for him to make a move for about… exactly seven years. It´s like a season finale! Will he win her over, or will they stay separated forever?!"

I laughed at her dramatic tune.

Grinning, we mustered our classmates and I had to admit that the tradition of shrinking the carriage into one huge compartment for the last ride was a good thought of the teachers.

When the vehicle finally landed, it was at the usual place in a small lagoon.

The water was clear and the sand white, the wind blowing softly and whispering goodbye.

After gathering around, we all apparated to the usual party location for senior Beauxbatons students.

It also was at the beach, but there were trees nearby. A little hut welcomed us with already prepared food by our friends. It was a tradition that the alumni met at this place to celebrate before going home.

Older graduated students who were at the ceremony, would prepare something here, apparating to this place right after the graduates left in the horse-carriage.

Ly and I went straight to the bar in the hut, taking a bottle of firewhiskey each.

We had been here loads of times – being the "cool girls", we had been invited to parties from our fifth year on.

Before we really started getting wasted, Ly looked at me seriously and asked the question, that I dreaded most, "So, when´ll you finally tell Tarik, that you´ll leave him and that you´ll leave France as well?"

I didn´t response immediately, but took a big dram of whiskey first.

She of course saw through my attempt to get us both drunk, before discussing the topic and took away my bottle with a raised eyebrow.

"Well Dom, as much as I agree with your attempt to once in our life get really wasted, I think, you should really get rid of this problem first."

Swallowing the burning liquid, I giggled at the formulation.

"It´s not as if he was that much of a problem…"

She grinned halfheartedly, but looked at me intensely.

"You know exactly, what I mean, young lady."

I nodded abstractedly and my index finger drew circles onto my bottle that I had snatched away from her again.

"I don´t know, Ly. He´s changed in the past few months… he seems so different… since I Veela-charmed him quite often, he seems so… attached. Like, even more attached than before."

Her raised brow didn´t really help to calm my bad conscience.

"Wasn´t that what you intended to achieve when you first charmed him? To get your will without him answering back; to bind him to you and to make him accept anything you did, without leaving you?"

After another gulp of the honey-colored liquid, I felt how my stomach tingled pleasantly and my head felt content with everything.

"No. Well… yes. But no – not permanently."

Ly grinned and rolled her eyes impatiently grabbing my bottle of whiskey again and not giving it back when I reached for it.

"Honey, listen to yourself. First straighten this out then you can continue drinking. I promise, I´ll get completely wasted with you, as though we never were before, but you have to promise in return, to first break up with Tarik and solve this issue you have going on in your pretty head!"

I stuck out my tongue at her immaturely and dropped myself into the sand. She sat beside me and leaned her head against my shoulder, waiting for my respond.

"I´m so unsure, Ly. I still feel safe around him, but sometimes… he just seems so… obsessed?"

I phrased it as a question, but I could feel Ly nod against my shoulder.

We sat at the water for another couple of minutes, until the others joined us. Ly´s nudge into my side, made me get up swaying lightly and stretch out my hand towards Tarik.

He immediately grabbed it, got up and pulled me into his side.

With one desperate look back to my best friend, I could see her mouth "You have to do it – alone and now!"

Brilliant.

Pulling him with me back to the forest where we´d be alone, I tried to form some words in my head, how to say what I was going to say.

It didn´t work and when we reached an uprooted tree, I still had no words to say.

We sat beside each other for a minute. In silence.

I could hear him sigh next to me and lifted my head to look into his eyes.

They were still piercing blue, but held a heartbreaking sadness.

"Look Dom, I know what is coming. You want to leave me… right?"

I swallowed hard and nodded silently.

A single tear dropped from his cheek and I couldn´t hold back tears myself.

Merlin, why was I crying – I was breaking up with him, not the other way around!

"Well, I always knew this day would come… I always knew, I just wasn´t good enough for you. You´re beautiful, you´re clever… you´re perfect Dominique Weasley. I never was. I never was good enough." He took my hand into his carefully, stroking my fingers as if they were butterfly wings.

My voice was rough, when I spoke back.

"Tarik, don´t say such things. Neither am I perfect, nor are you. Nobody is. But it´s not that you´re not good enough for me – I just feel as if… we´ve lost something in our relationship long ago…"

His eyes were swimming in tears, when his glance found mine.

"You_ are_ perfection to me, Dom. You are everything I ever wanted and ever want for my future. I don´t know what to do without you. The pure thought of it frightens me to death. I knew this day would come eventually. I knew I wasn´t the right one, not good enough for you, but I always tried to tell myself, that if I gave you all I had – if I gave you myself… maybe it would be enough."

We were both crying, when he pulled me into his chest.

My words were hardly understandable though to the sobs that shook my whole body.

"Tar, you _are_ perfection for somebody. You _are _good enough! It's not your fault that I can't stay with you I´m going back to England and I won´t return anytime soon. It just doesn´t feel right to make you come with me and leave everything behind you…"

I shuddered at his response and had to hold onto his hand tightly to not fall of the tree, we were sitting on.

"You know that I would have gladly left everything behind me for you, Nique. I love you. With every inch of my heart do I love you and I would have followed you through desert, sea and hell, if necessary, but I can´t if you won´t let me...

I can´t go on without you… I just… it feels like my only direction, my only goal is you…

Like you´re a huge magnet, pulling me towards you, capturing me with your beauty, with your perfection.

And I feel so lost… I know that I don´t deserve you… but I feel so lost without you, Dom.

Please don´t leave me. I cannot live without you.

You are my everything."

Although it was a warm summer night, the tears dropping down my cheeks felt icy. I pulled back of him and stood up, stumbling backwards still facing him as his sad eyes seemed to capture my gaze.

He let out a desperate, hollow scream and fell to his knees.

"Dom… I beg you – don´t leave me! It feels like I´m torn apart. It feels like my common sense is leaving me! I just can´t… please… I have to follow you!

Let me at least follow you!

If I can´t have your love… just let me be with you… I´ll be anything you need, anything you want – anything you´ll let me be… but please, don´t ban me of your charm!"

I turned around, scared by his obsession and started running towards the shore. I ran past the celebrating people, I had so often partied with, ran to the very farthest end of the beach.

I knew Ly would find me and I was right.

The minute I dropped down on the sand, she was there, hugging me tight, pulling me into her chest. I felt how the sobs shook my whole body, but tried to concentrate on her calming scent.

When I finally looked up, the night had softened, her arms were still around me and she pushed back a strand of hair that had fallen into my face.

With a careful and understanding smile, she looked at me with her loving eyes – her real colour, the storm grey ones that always calmed me down.

"Honey, I'm not sure whether drinking is a good idea at your state. Either it´ll make you forget and you´ll remember tomorrow or it´ll get hundreds of times worse…"

With an askingly raised brow, she handed me the bottle of firewhiskey that I drowned in one big gulp. I looked back at her and pulled her up – back to the bar.

Even if this would be the first time for me to get trashed… and even if I had an uneasy sense that I´d regret this tomorrow… the one thing I really planned to do tonight, was forget.

Forget this night.

Forget Tarik.

Forget the pain.

And forget the guilt his sad eyes had aroused in my heart.

***** author´s note *****

**So, finally some Drama ;) What do you think? Let me know in a short Review?**

**I´d really love you for it ;)**

**Nimea**

**Thanks again to misspotter94 for inspiring me and thank you so much speedsONEandONLY - you always do a great work and I don´t know, what I´d do without you :)**


	4. Let s conquer the world together!

***** author´s note *****

**Hey there :)**

**First of all - I´m sooo sorry for the delay. I know, it´s been Ages, but I had so much stuff ging on... sorry agian, though.  
Promise, I´ll try and update sooner next time - but as I said... try.**

**Life is crazy ;)**

**The chapter was finished for a couple of weeks already, but my wonderful beta made me re-write the ending - btw. thanks again, I like it a lot better than the former Version, still I´m not sure, if I´m 100% happy.**

**I hope, you´ll like it though - we´re finally getting them back to England ;)  
Let´s see, how good this chapter is - let me know in a short Review, please? ;)**

**Nimea**

My head felt twice as big as normally and a dull hammering seemed to tear my skull apart.

_I will never ever drink again._

Next to me I could hear Ly turning around with a groan.

Opening one eye carefully to look at her, I immediately closed it again, blocking out the blinding morning sun.

_Bloody hell._

Ly´s coarse voice made me open my eyes carefully again – not without blocking the light away with my hands.

"What the f***ing French… Dom, you had better ideas than getting completely pissed. Jeeez, I´m just going to grab breakfast…"

She tried to get up, but didn´t succeed because of the sand slipping away under her hands and feet.

_Wait. The sand?_

"Ly… why are we lying at the beach?"

"The beach? Why would we lie at the beach, silly girl… what the actual… we´re lying at the beach."

I managed to roll my eyes without making the world spin around me.

"No shit, Sherlock. So what happ… oh. I think… I think, I remember… at least I remember a bit… And I´m not sure, if I really want to remember…"

The cheery voice of Marie made my head pound even harder.

"Gooohooood morning, sleeping beauties! What a beautiful day, with the bright sunshiiiiihiiiine…"

In perfect synchronization my best friend and I groaned loudly, trying to make her stop screeching in her singing voice.

She was nice enough to shut up, but it only took a minute, until Elisé came to us and I felt her hand on my forehand.

Her voice was quiet and calming as always.

"So, you really were pissed last night. Let me grab a couple of sobering solutions. And Ly… you might want to put on some clothes…"

Like a lightning, Ly sat upright, groaning loudly subsequently and looked down to see, what El was talking about.

"What the actual fuck?!"

Winking because of the light, I turned on to my stomach to look at my best friend.

She sat next to me in nothing more than her underwear.

Well… very private underwear.

"Ly, why would you walk around in your red lace underwear?"

Marie couldn´t help it, but laughed out loudly.

"Guys, you were so totally drunk last night… Ly started to strip at about four o´clock. You can really be glad, that it was almost dark by then and most of the others were completely pissed as well.

Zayn tried to rescue you of yourself, but you just told him to piss off and that you "are cutting your own path from now on".

It was quite amusing actually… well, except for Zayn, who really wanted to help you and tried to dress you again.

You told him, he was acting too much prince-charming-ly and he would never get laid, if he always dressed the half naked girls at parties…"

Ly groaned again and buried her head in her hands.

I dreaded the answer, when I glanced up at El and carefully asked:

"Umh… well, did … did I do anything stupid?"

Marie grinned in remembrance and Ell couldn´t suppress a giggle either.

"Well… first you tried, to convince us all to get a tattoo."

At my shocked expression – I had nothing against tattoos, but I didn´t like the idea of drunk-me picking a motive – she added hastily:

"Calm down, of course you didn´t succeed in your attempt. But after you got over that fact, you ran around, telling everybody how much you loved them, how you´d miss them and that you would leave France, but would come back to see everybody again.

After you´d gotten over your "everything-is-so-sweet-phase", you walked into Jacob Moreau. He was with Brianna and when he didn´t say hi to you, you slapped him, telling him, what an ass he was for cheating on her behind her back."

Imitating Ly I buried my head in my hands.

_I will never ever drink again._

Ell left us for a couple of minutes to get the sobering solutions and Marie dropped herself next to us.

"Umh Dom… is it right that you… did you really… break up with Tarik?"

I groaned loudly at the thought and tried to bury my head even deeper in my hands.

Marie didn´t push it, but padded my back in a comforting attempt, but it only made me feel slightly sick.

Ell handed me a sobering solution just in time to prevent me from puking all over my legs.

After drinking the peppermintlike tasting potion, my head felt cleared and the dizziness disappeared, as well as the uncomfortable feeling in my stomach.

Ly dropped herself onto her back – well, not before pulling on the dress Elisé had brought as well.

"I love magic. Seriously – how do muggles manage a hangover?!"

I nodded approvingly while trying to work out a solution for the mess, we´d created last night.

"So… is Jacob pissed off? And how many people did see Ly strip?"

Marie frowned in thoughts and listed:

"Mhm, I guess it was Zayn, Luke, Jerome… Tarik went missing shortly after…"

She didn´t continue after a brief look towards me and skipped the topic.

"Then there were… Ell and me, obviously, the two of you.

Furthermore Fynn, Lucian, Zoey, Nele and Arvid.

And Jacob was quite pissed off… maybe you should write him a short message?

He said something about… never mind.

But in my opinion he deserved it… so in this particular case, drunken-you was quite clever."

Ly let out an enervated sigh.

"Great. And what am I going to do now?"

I hugged her with one arm, and tried to cheer her up:

"We´ll be gone within this days, so it doesn´t really matter.

You won´t see them again for a couple of months and our closer friends… they´ll tease you about it, but won´t do anything bad about it."

She nodded and got up with a grown.

"I think we should get packed. Care to help me?"

I agreed with a brief nod and got up as well.

Marie looked at us in disbelief.

"So, you´re just going to leave? You´ll just go for good and didn´t even tell us?!

Since when did you know?

You break up with Tarik without an explanation, playing the happy couple for months and not even telling us – your supposed friends – but instead, f***ing bunk?!

What the F**k is wrong with you guys?

I thought, we were friends?!"

Ly and I exchanged a brief glance, but that drove Marie even more furious.

"Marie, look. We just…"

She interrupted me in midsentence.

"Know what, Dom? Just bite me. Seriously, we were there for you for seven years and you didn´t even have the courage to tell us, you were leaving, when you were sober.

Just f**k off. I don´t need friends like you two."

With that she stormed away towards the little hut to get her bag.

Ell looked at us with sad brown eyes, gave us a halfhearted smile and mumbled something about "We´ll write…" before following our …former… friend.

We stood there and watched them disapparate a couple of minutes later.

Turning back to me, Ly said in a dry voice:

"Well… that escalated quickly."

And we both burst out laughing.

It took us a minute, until my laugher died into hysteric sobs.

"Ly, what have we done? We really hurt them… we should have told them earlier, it wasn´t right. And now we´re leaving for good and they don´t want to keep in contact with us…"

She hugged me sighing sadly.

"Well, Dom, we can´t change it anymore. What happened, did happen and now we can only try and make the best out of it…"

Dropping myself into the sand again, I cried once more.

"But we shared so many memories with them… and now we can´t even say goodbye in a proper way. We haven´t seen the guys since yesterday, they don´t even know.

And Tarik hates me and he sounded so hurt and I really feel as if I should feel guilty, but I don´t really and therefore I feel like a massive bitch.

Ly, I´m a horrible person."

Soothingly she stroked my hair and pulled me up on my feet again.

"Dommie, you´re not a horrible person. You´re the most wonderful person I know. We might have done some mistakes, some in the past, some yesterday, we´ll make some tomorrow. But the important thing is to fix such mistakes or at least to try and do so.

Ell and Marie are off now and they´ll need a couple of days to calm down.

When we´re with your family, we´ll send them a letter.

The boys aren´t here anymore, so we can send them a letter as well, as soon as we are at my mother´s house.

Now we´ll go to your grandparents´ house first to pack your stuff, then to my mother´s house to pack mine and then we´ll go… home. To England."

I nodded still tear blurred and took her hand.

After getting our bags, we disapparated home to my grandparents.

When we stepped into the garden, my grandmother already danced towards us, embracing us in a bone crashing hug.

"Ah, ma petits. You are comeeen to pack your stuuuff, ma petite chouchoute? You `ave grown sooo big, petite Dominique.

Come eeeen, ah petity Marlyssa too, woooonderful, I `ave just fineeeshed coookeeng."

We followed her in and I hugged my grand-père as well.

He had tears in his eyes and pulled Ly into his chest as well, padding both our heads, while telling us, "how proud they were of their petite filles."

I had to fight back my tears as well – I loved my grandparents to death and had stayed with them for nearly every holidays.

For Christmas my family had always insisted on taking me home for some days, as well as during the summer break, but in the end I had always spent half my time here.

It hurt to know, that I´d be gone for a longer time than usual.

When I stood in my old room, I absorbed the scent and tried to mesmerize every detail of it:

The cream-white walls with the pretty window towards the backyard, where the butterflies danced with the flowers.

The huge canopy bed with the pink curtains and the white wooden bedposts, which matched the petite bedside lockers to each side of the bed.

The huge closet made out of the same wood as bed and bedside tables, which held more than twice the amount of clothes I had in England.

The pretty white wooded desk in front of the window, next to the bookshelf, where my old school books rested, next to some novels and loads of detective stories.

I walked over to the frame and caressed the spines of the books with my index finger.

Ly sat silently on my bed, leaving me lost in my memories.

I read some of the titles – Auror April and the mask of the death eater; Hannibal the hitwizard; Maeve Mirror and the wand of death – and smiled contentedly, swaying in old memories.

When I turned around, I saw, how Ly had silently been watching my back with a loving smile on her lips.

When I questioningly raised an eyebrow, she spoke with a calm voice:

"You know Dom, I´m just so glad, that I have you. Seriously – thanks for being my unbiological sister!"

I squealed out loud with emotion and tackled her back onto the bed by hugging her quite blustery.

She laughed and the poignant moment was over.

"Now, get your trunk, that we can cram your stuff in it."

Summoning it with a quick wand movement, I popped the case onto the bed.

When I opened my closet, Ly laughed out loud.

"Jeeez, Dom – I knew, that you had tons of clothes, but how on earth are you going to put all these in this bag?!"

Smugly smiling I swung my wand once more.

"_Pertine! _I think, we should be fine now."

Ly grinned broadly, shaking her head.

It took us about an hour and two more undetectable extension charms to fit everything into my trunk and I needed to charm it again, to make it lighter.

I tried to ignore Ly´s mocking and she had a great time, until we were done with my stuff and had said goodbye to my grandparents.

Because then we went to her house.

Her mother´s house like she always referred to it.

When we flooed in, it seemed as if nobody was there, so we went straight to her room and started packing her stuff.

She had equally as many clothes (in my opinion) and we needed two additional bags (in defiance of the three extension charms, we had used!) for the rest of her properties.

When we had packed everything, we brought it to the living room, where we had deposed my stuff next to the stack already.

My mother had told us to send a patronus or floo them, so that my dad could come and get the luggage for us.

We had a special license to floo cross-border from this to our home fireplace and so I picked up the first and slightly small bag, stepped into the fire, saying:

"Shell Cottage, England" loud and clearly.

The flames turned green and I felt how the dizziness came back, when I spun through the floo network.

The ride was longer than the usual one, so I was glad when I finally saw our living room and got out of the fireplace.

My mama was all excited and hugged me about five times, before she called my dad, who stormed down the steps like a child.

Nearly breaking my ribs in a big bear hug, he tousled my hair and went to get the rest of the luggage.

The poor man flooed from England to France and back four times, before we had even the last bit of our stuff.

Ly didn´t return after he had come back for the last time and I was slightly worried.

My dad said, I should calm down and that she was talking to her mother at the moment.

Great words to calm me down – Ly _hated_ her mother.

I had tea with my parents and my little Louis – precious Vic had of course to do at work and hadn´t managed to come home for the return of her little sister.

Briefly before I decided to storm into the fireplace to go back and safe my very best friend, she stumbled into our living room.

"LY!"

Louis and I jumped up at the same time and hugged her – he hustled me aside, claiming to have a prerogative as I had spent the last seven years in her company.

I could see in her eyes, how touched she was at the welcome, my family gave her.

My mother hugged her for nearly a minute when Louis had released her and my dad tousled her hair affectionately.

Raising a brow inquiringly, she shook her head inconspicuously towards me and I knew, that she´d tell me everything as soon as we´d be alone.

My mother didn´t stop rambling about how she was so happy to have us home for a couple of days – she´d have preferred to keep us with her until we married and moved into a house with our husbands, but she supported us moving into a flat together.

My dad told us, he´d extended my room a little more to give us some extra space and finally we were allowed to bring our stuff upstairs and move in.

Of course my father helped us and so the only stuff we were tolerated to carry ourselves were our handbags – and he´d have brought them as well, if we´d let him.

Louis had made fun of us during the whole process and when everything was in my – or better our – room, I gladly fell back onto my bed.

Ly sat on hers and mustered the changes my dad had conducted:

The walls were still the same – three of them colored in a light blue, the fourth one in a darker shade.

I had still the room in the attic and so my only – but therefore huge – window still overlooked the beach and the sea.

My bed had stayed the same, but a similar one had appeared only a meter next to it.

To each side of the beds there was a bedside table with a nice candle on it.

My desk hadn´t moved either; it was at the wall opposite of my walk-in closet, which had doubled in its size.

Finally she spoke in a hardly audible voice.

"I spoke to my … to Astoria earlier."

I didn´t interrupt her, but tried to let her work out her words on her own.

"I told her, that I´m moving out. Moving out as in never coming back."

She was drawing patterns on the blanket and stayed silent for another minute.

When she finally looked up and into my eyes, I could see the pain within the memories of her mother. Seeing how deeply hurt my best friend was, I itched to floo back to France and kick Astoria´s noble butt.

Ly´s eyes were cloudy and I saw, that she was reliving her earlier encounter with her mother.

****Flashback, Ly´s POV****

_I was heaving my last bag to the fire place, when suddenly my mother came into the living room._

_Her steps were quiet – as that was one of the most important rules to look gracious and my mother was nothing else than that._

_Standing in the door that led towards the dining hall, she looked at me with her piercing grey eyes._

_Her midnight black hair was up in a tight bun, her noble light skin shone like nacre._

_She just stood there in her costume and the high-heels, looking stunningly perfect._

_I felt a lump in my throat and stood rooted, simply staring at her, when suddenly Bill stepped out of the fireplace for the fourth time._

_Sensing the atmosphere, he glanced at me briefly and stepped to my mother, offering her his outstretched hand as a greeting._

_She didn´t react, but stayed motionless, looking daggers at both of us._

_Bill dropped his hand slowly and awkwardly, when she suddenly arched an eyebrow and started to speak in her stern but melodic voice._

_"I wish to speak to my daughter. Alone."_

_His hesitation was obvious, but when he looked at me briefly, I nodded once and so he took the last bag and wordlessly waved goodbye as he stepped into the fireplace._

_I saw the concern in his look and suddenly found the situation hilarious. I was moving out, to a family who were complete strangers to my mother and the one being concerned for my well being was not said mother, but Dom´s dad._

_The sarcastic laugh that nearly escaped me, stuck in my throat when my mother gave me the disapproving look only I ever received._

_She didn´t say a word again, just looked at me through her storming eyes, louder than a scream could have been._

_Suddenly seven years old again, I swallowed hard, trying to understand what I´d done until I realized, that I wouldn´t see her again._

_Gathering all my courage I took a step back into the room, straightening up and looking into her eyes._

_"I´m moving out."_

_Her eyebrow was still arched and started to irritate me, even more so as her only reaction was a dry "Hmpf."_

_"I´m going to live in England."_

_Her don´t reacting at all really fought my courage and so I felt tears well up into my eyes, when she turned and walked into the dining room._

_I followed her though._

_"Mother?"_

_The word just didn´t feel right. I hadn´t used it in ages – mainly because I had avoided speaking to her for years._

_She seemed to stiffen at it as well and slowly turned back._

_"Will you be back?"_

_I shook my head, unable to say it loud._

_The silence between us felt like an icy winter and I gave a start, when her voice hit me like a whip._

_"You are just like your father. You don´t care for anybody except for yourself."_

_I swallowed dryly, trying to ignore the insult._

_"Who is he?"_

_Her cold and cruel laugh was bitter, but at the moment I didn´t care if I hurt her feelings._

_She didn´t love me, she never had, but maybe if he knew of my existence, maybe, if I could find him…_

_Realization hit me, when I saw the look in my mother´s eyes – she would never tell me._

_I couldn´t hold back the tears, that slowly rolled down my cheeks, but I didn´t want to show my weakness in front of her._

_Turning on my heel, I ran to my bedroom, but I heard her stilettos on the expensive floor._

_With a flick of my wand, I locked the door, but she didn´t even try to come in._

_Instead she stood in front of it, her voice cold and sharp, as she hissed through the door._

_"You are leving me without a word of thanks for the past eighteen years and now you ask me this question?_

_You shall never know, I will not tell you._

_He doesn´t want you, you were never good enough for him._

_With me you always had everything you needed – a home, money, you were safe and secure."_

_My pillow was wet from my tears and I tried to cover my ears, didn´t want to hear her lies._

_After all he didn´t even know me._

_I swallowed hard before I fought my mother for the first time in my life._

_Getting up and cleaning up my face with a flick of my wand, I opened the door, looking her right into the eyes when I spat:_

_"Money is not the only thing a child needs, __**mother**__._

_All this years that I have known Dom, her family gave me more love in every single minute than you gave me in my entire __life._

_And now I´m leaving you, because __**you **__are the self-centered bitch, you wanted to make me believe, I was._

_You never loved me._

_You never loved Monsieur Moustache._

_You never loved anybody._

_You are not able to love."_

_My cheek stung under her slap and I was sure, that I deserved it – but after all, I had meant every single word I said._

_So I held my ground, fighting back the tears, that threatened to come again, looking into her eyes as boldly as I knew, Dom would have._

_Her voice was full of venom and I feared, she would slap me again, but she chose words to hurt me instead._

_"Crucio."_

_My body felt as if it was ripped apart, but I didn´t scream, didn´t want to give her that satisfaction._

_When the pain suddenly stopped, I found myself on the ground, panting for air._

_Her voice hit me like a new wave of pain._

_"I never loved you?_

_I tried to._

_I tried so hard to love you._

_But how would I have been able to love __**you?**_

_After all you were a disappointment._

_A metamorphmagus._

_A girl._

_You have been a disappointment from the day of your conception until to this very day."_

_When she raised her wand again and a new wave of pain hit me, I barely understood her words._

_"I. never. Wanted. You."_

_It took me a couple of minutes to pull myself together again and when I stood up again, she was long gone._

_Smoothing out my hair and taking deep breaths, I tried to calm myself down._

_"I mustn´t let her words get to me."_

_"I mustn´t let the fact, that my own mother used the cruciatus curse on me, get to me."_

_"I mustn´t freak out."_

_Brilliant. How do you not freak out after that?_

_Exactly: You run to the fireplace, floo to another country and never look back._

_As if that was so easy._

****flashback end****

**Dom´s POV**

I could see the pain in her eyes, but didn´t know, what to do.

For the first time, since we met, I felt, that she hadn´t told me the whole story, but I didn´t want to pry.

Hugging her tightly, I whispered into her ear.

"What ever she said – don´t believe it.

You´re with us now.

You´re beloved.

You just have to believe.

In yourself, in me, in us."

She was crying soundlessly, but nodded against my shoulder.

"I try.

But it´s so damn hard, Dom.

After all… she was my mother."

*****author´s note*****

**Sooooo... how did you like it?**

**Too cheesy? Too crazy? Even boring?**

**I must admit, that I´m a bit upset about not getting any Reviews (except from misspotter94 - thanks again so much, I love your Support :))**

**and when I saw, that some put this Story on their fav-list, I was quite thrilled - would you mind to give me a short Review this time?**

**Not getting any Feedback for your work, isn´t really motivating, and I bet, you could take two minutes to write one or two sentences?!**

**Thank you so much - I´d really appreciate it.**

**Btw - thanks to speedsONEandONLY again, you´re the best :)**

Nimea


End file.
